


Elijah get's jealous of Klaus

by rsilva



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsilva/pseuds/rsilva





	Elijah get's jealous of Klaus

“I see you later Elijah,” You said to him walking out of his room.  
“Wait Y/N, I will walk you too the door.” He says to you.   
You both walked downstairs towards the door.   
“Elijah, I need to talk to you,” Klaus said walking towards you both.   
Elijah gives you a kiss on the lips and says “I will see you later tonight.”   
You smile at him and you start walking away towards the door.   
Klaus was standing next to Elijah. “You know how to pick them, brother,” Klaus says.  
Looking at Y/N walk away with a smirk on his face. 


End file.
